Morrigan/Dialogue
Morrigan Morrigan: (speaking of the Tower of Magi) How fitting for the Chantry to keep its prisoners in the middle of lake in a structure with the shape of a phallus Morrigan and Shale *'Shale': The swamp witch has a great deal in common with my former master. *'Morrigan': "The swamp witch?" How original. *'Shale': The swamp witch has the same arrogance, the same air of cruelty. I would hate for it to have possession of my control rod... if it still worked, of course. *'Morrigan': Let me tell you what you can do with your control rod, golem. *'Shale': Is it telling me that if the rod did work that it wouldn't want control over me? *'Morrigan': I wouldn't go so far as that. I could, for instance, command you to go and jump in a lake. A very deep lake. *'Shale': It fools no one. The swamp witch would control everything, if it could. it would have us all dancing on its strings. *'Morrigan': Oh, you know me too well, golem. Your revealing gaze has laid me bare. *'Shale': I will be watching the swamp witch. it must not be trusted. *'Morrigan': (Sigh) Now you're beginning to sound just like Alistair. -- *'Shale': I understand the swamp witch is out to slay its own mother? *'Morrigan': Entirely in self-defense. *'Shale': So it claims. It could not have been its plan from the very beginning, then. *'Morrigan': I knew nothing about my mother's... intentions... prior to finding the book. 'Twas your notion I arranged that? *'Shale': Unnecessary, considering it is the only one who can read the book. It could just as well be a journal, or a book of recipes. *'Morrigan': Would you like me to teach you how to read the book? Then you can see for yourself. *'Shale': (Snorts) Now it is testing me. *'Morrigan': (Chuckles) Well do you care enough to learn, or no? *'Shale': No. I do not care. *'Morrigan': Then leave me be. -- *'Shale': Why does the swamp witch still travel with the Grey Wardens? *'Morrigan': You are of the opinion that I should not be? *'Shale': I am curious. It seems as if it has little reason to stay. *'Morrigan': The same could be said of you. There is no control rod commanding your presence, golem. *'Shale': I have no history, and thus no purpose. The same cannot be said for the swamp witch. Its purpose is simply unknown. *'Morrigan': Keep asking questions and I shall turn into a bird. I can do that. *'Shale': (Snorts) I have no fear of birds. *'Morrigan': Oh, I didn't say you were afraid. I would simply hover out of reach, hovering, waiting until... *'Shale': Enough! I shall be silent. *'Morrigan': Excellent choice. -- *'Shale': How many other forms can the swamp witch become? *'Morrigan': Several. *'Shale': Can it become a golem? *'Morrigan': Seeking companionship, are you? *'Shale': If it could become a golem, I simply wonder why it would not stay that way. It is a superior form. *'Morrigan': No, I cannot become a golem. I can learn to become animals, and each form must be learned anew. *'Shale': And how does it learn a form? Does it read about it somewhere? *'Morrigan': (Laughs) 'Tis not a talent one can read from books! You must copy a creature's soul! *'Shale': I do not understand. *'Morrigan': Nor should you. Rock is unchanging -- allow it to stay that way. -- *'Shale': Would the swamp witch consider explaining the nature of magic to me? I am most curious. *'Morrigan': Surely there is another who would not be so bothered by your tiresome questions. Perhaps Alistair? *'Shale': I fear the second Warden has not the knowledge to answer my question. *'Morrigan': You might ask him anyhow. Certainly whatever he happened to come up with would serve as amusement. *'Shale': I do not understand. I seek enlightenment, and not amusement. *'Morrigan': You're apt to get much further seeking amusement, I assure you. *'Shale': The swamp witch is a most confusing creature. I do not understand it. *'Morrigan': You're not the first one to say so. The first golem, perhaps. *'Shale': I will ask the swamp witch later when it is less inclined to make bizarre responses to my queries. *'Morrigan': You will be waiting for some time, then, I fear. -- *'Shale': I would still like to know how the swamp witch learns its forms. *'Morrigan': Eater, are you not? Does the golem wish to become human, after all? *'Shale': A human is soft and weak form. I desire no such thing. *'Morrigan': Then why the interest in shapechanging? Unless you secretly wish to become something other than what you are? *'Shale': Is that why the swamp witch learned? To escape her form? *'Morrigan': In a way. It was lonely to grow up in the Wilds. To join with the forest, to become one with its denizens... there was a freedom in that. *'Shale': I think it would be an excellent talent for disguises. *'Morrigan': Or perhaps to walk through doors without hitting one's head, hmm? *'Shale': Yes, exactly. *'Morrigan': well. 'Tis not a good enough reason. -- *'Shale': What is a good enough reason? *'Morrigan': For which? *'Shale': It said that my reason for learning more of shapechanging was "not good enough." What reason would be? *'Morrigan': (Chuckles) i do not know. tell me what it is, and I shall decide. *'Shale': It could simply decide any reason was insufficient then. *'Morrigan': You find that maddening, do you? *'Shale': It has a bird-like nature to its sadism, I'll give it that. *'Morrigan': Good. Let us leave it that way. -- *'Shale': So I take it that the swamp witch and the Grey Warden are... intimate? *'Morrigan': I am hoping that is not a reference to Alistair. *'Shale': Because it believes I am an oblivious moron? *'Morrigan': Anything is possible. As to the original question, is there a reason you ask? *'Shale': I am simply curious as to whether or not it bewitched the Grey Warden. *'Morrigan': (Scoffs) I have no need to force anything from men. *'Shale': Oh? My apologies then. I was about to offer my congratulations for a task accomplished. *'Morrigan': And not intended as a backhanded compliment at all, yes? *'Shale': Not at all. I am the soul of politeness. -- *'Shale': The swamp witch desires something from it. *'Morrigan': From what? Ah... you mean from him. (Chuckles) And if I do? What of it? *'Shale': it is aware of the swamp witch's true nature? *'Morrigan': Let me guess. You know my true nature? *'Shale': I have spent a great deal of time observing the world. I know what I see what I see it. *'Morrigan': You spent thirty years watching whatever a small village was willing to parade in front of your eyes. Do not cast yourself as the worldly sage. At best you are a barely-working statue with a poor memory and a poor attitude. Do not seek to begin judging me. *'Shale': Hmph. Perhaps it has a point. *'Morrigan': Yes, I should think so. -- *'Shale': The swamp witch has been looking at me oddly. Stop it, or I will crush it's tiny, bird-like head. *'Morrigan': I am simply finding it difficult to believe that there is a woman inside of there. *'Shale': A woman who was also a warror. And a dwarf. *'Morrigan': Yes, that would explain a great deal. Morrigan and Alistair *'Morrigan': So you met this sibling of yours? *'Alistair': Half-sister, but yes. *'Morrigan': And she turned out to be an insufferable hag? *'Alistair': You'd have liked her. You two have a lot in common. *'Morrigan': And you let her berate you? Without punishment? *'Alistair': It's moments like this when I truly appreciate the difference between you and me. *'Morrigan': (Scoffs) 'Tis moments like this when I truly wonder at the difference between you and a toadstool. -- *'Alistair': So tell me, was the Tower of Magi everything you thought it would be? *'Morrigan': Abominations running rampant? Templars ready to slaughter every mage in sight? Yes, it rather met all my expectations. *'Alistair': You don't think you might have been better off getting your training there? Instead of whatever your mother taught you? *'Morrigan': You're right. My mother didn't nearly have as many abominations running about. That certainly would have improved my education. *'Alistair': Hmm. I'll give you that one. *'Morrigan': I'm so relieved. -- *'Alistair': All right. I've come up with one, a question that you can't answer. *'Morrigan': Are you talking to me? *'Alistair': That's right. You think you're so smart? I've got an academic question that I bet you won't be able to answer. *'Morrigan': Oh, I doubt that. *'Alistair': So tell me, then: what was the name of Andraste's husband? *'Morrigan': This is a religious question, not an academic one. *'Alistair': You're joking, right? A five year-old could answer that question. Do you not know more than a child? *'Morrigan': I care nothing for your religion. And this game of yours is over. *'Alistair': Oh, how the mighty have crumbled. -- *'Morrigan': Have a care where your eyes linger, Alistair. *'Alistair': Yes, well don't worry. It's not what you think. *'Morrigan': I see. *'Alistair': I was looking at your nose. *'Morrigan': And what is it about my nose that captivates you so? *'Alistair': I was just thinking that it looks exactly like your mother's. *'Morrigan': I hate you so much. *'Alistair': What? *'Morrigan': Never mind. -- *'Morrigan': You... do not truly think I look as my mother does, do you? *'Alistair': Have you really been thinking about that all this time? *'Morrigan': I am simply curious. *'Alistair': And not insecure in the slightest, I'm sure. *'Morrigan': I think I look nothing like her. *'Alistair': I don't know. Give it a few hundred years and it'll be a spot-on match. *'Morrigan': I said that I look nothing like her! *'Alistair': All right. Got it. Totally different. I see that now. Morrigan and Leliana *'Morrigan': "I imagine you have already composed a suitable ballad to commemorate the events at Redcliffe, Leliana? " *'Leliana': "Why would I do such a thing? " *'Morrigan': "You have taken up your instruments once again, have you not? So to speak. A bard takes events of great import and puts them to tale." *'Leliana': "What happened at Redcliffe was horrible! So many people died, and they were violated by unimaginable evil forces." *'Morrigan': "That was not so difficult, was it? You may wish to add music however." *'Leliana': "You make it sound as if you enjoyed what happened there. I can barely stomach to think of it." *'Morrigan': "But we were successful in the end. Victory without cost has little worth." *'Leliana': "I just think of what that poor little boy went through... no, I don't want to glorify what happened there." *'Morrigan': "Then who will learn from these events? I would think on it some more, were I you." -- *'Leliana': "You are very beautiful Morrigan." *'Morrigan': "Tell me something I do not know." *'Leliana': "But you always dress in such rags. It suits you I suppose. A little tear here, a little rip there to show some skin. I understand." *'Morrigan': "You understand I lived in a forest, I hope?" *'Leliana': "Maybe we could get you in a nice dress one day. Silk. No, maybe velvet. Velvet is heavier, better to guard against the cold in Ferelden. Dark red velvet, yes. With gold embroidery. It should be cut low in the front of course, we don't want to hide your features." *'Morrigan': "Stop looking at my breasts like that. Tis most disturbing!" *'Leliana': "You don't think so? And if it's cut low in the front we must put your hair up to show off that lovely neck." *'Morrigan': "You are insane. I would sooner let Alistair dress me." *'Leliana': "It'll be fun, I promise! We'll get some shoes too! Ah, shoes! We could go shopping together!" -- (Playing a male character while both Leliana's and Morrigan's approval is above 30) *'Morrigan': "I am not fond of sharing. You should know this." *'Leliana': "I haven't asked to borrow anything of yours." *'Morrigan': "Nor would I lend it if asked. You would be best to desist and find your own." *'Leliana': "Find my own what?" *'Morrigan': "(sigh) This facade of yours is unconvincing. If 'tis a competition you wish, a competition you shall have." *'Leliana': "You wild folk are very odd. And possessive." -- (Playing a male character while both Leliana's and Morrigan's approval is above 30) *'Morrigan': "I see you yet continue to be where you are not welcomed." *'Leliana': "Are you jealous? Is that what this is about? Because I don't think it's for you to decide what I should or should not do." *'Morrigan': "Oh, you may continue on as you have. I am merely informing you that you will suffer the consequences." *'Leliana': "You forget, Morrigan. I am not without my own pointy ends, as well. Do not make promises you cannot keep." *'Morrigan': "I always keep my promises." *'Leliana': "Talk is cheap." *'Morrigan': "And this from a bard?" -- *'Leliana': "It's nice to see you two togeather. Love is such a wonderful thing, isn't it?" *'Morrigan': "What are you talking about? Is this more of your insipidness?" *'Leliana': "I... was talking about you and the Grey Warden. You don't think the rest of us haven't noticed, I hope?" *'Morrigan': "There is nothing to notice. What you call "love" is nothing more than a wishful fancy." *'Leliana': "Oh, you don't fool me! Deep down inside you must be glad of it." *'Morrigan': "Let me tell you one thing, and then let us speak of it no more. Love is a weakness. love is a cancer that grows inside and makes one do foolish things. Love is death. The love you deam of is something that would be more important to one than anything, even life. I know no such love." *'Leliana': "Oh." *'Morrigan': "What I know is passion. The respect of equals. Things far more valuable that I'll not speak to you any further. Now begone." -- *'Leliana': "They say your mother is Flemeth, a witch of the Korcari Wilds." *'Morrigan': "They also say that washing your feet in winter makes you catch cold in the head, but we all know that is not true. But sometimes they are right and they are right in this." *'Leliana': "You know the stories about--" *'Morrigan': "Of course. You think me mother would let me go without telling me all the stories of her youth?" *'Leliana': "My mother told me stories too. She was the one who kindled my love of the old tales and legends." *'Morrigan': "Hmph. my mother's stories curtled my blood and haunted my dreams. No little girl wants to hear about the Wilder men her mother took to her bed, using them till they were spent, then killing them. No little girl wants to be told that this is also expected of her, once she comes of age." *'Leliana': "I... uh... I see." *'Morrigan': "No, you don't. You really don't." -- *'Leliana': "I'm wondering Morrigan... do you believe in the Maker?" *'Morrigan': "Certainly not. I've no primitive fear of the moon such that I must place my faith in tales so that I may sleep at night." *'Leliana': "But this can't all be an accident. Spirits, magic, all these wonderous things around us both dark and light. You know these things exist." *'Morrigan': "The fact of their exsistence does not presuppose an intelligent design by some absentee father-figure." *'Leliana': "So it is all random, then? A happy coincidence that we are all here?" *'Morrigan': "Attempting to impose order over chaos is futile. Nature is, by it's very nature, chaotic." *'Leliana': "I don't believe that. I believe we have a purpose. All of us." *'Morrigan': "Yours, apparently being to bother me." -- *'Leliana': "So you truly do not believe in any sort of higher power?" *'Morrigan': "It has been bothering you, I see. No, I do not. Must I?" *'Leliana': "What do you believe happens to you after you die then? Nothing?" *'Morrigan': "I do not go sit by the Maker's side, if that's what you mean." *'Leliana': "Only those who are worthy are brought to the Maker's side. So many other sad souls are left to wander in the void, hopeless and forever lost." *'Morrigan': "And what evidence of this have you? I see only spirits, no wandering ghosts of wicked disbelievers." *'Leliana': "It must be so sad to look forward to nothing, to feel no love and seek no reward in the afterlife." *'Morrigan': "Yes, the anguish tears at me so. You have seen through me to my sad, sad core." *'Leliana': "Now you're simply mocking me." *'Morrigan': "You notice? It appears your perceptive powers know no bounds." -- *'Leliana': "Let me ask you this, then, Morrigan. What if there really was a Maker?" *'Morrigan': "Then I would wonder why He has abandoned His creation. It seems terribly irresponsible of Him." *'Leliana': "He left us because we were determined to make our own way, even if we hurt outselves, and He could not bear to watch." *'Morrigan': "But how do you know? You cannot ask Him this. Perhaps He has gone to a new creation elsewhere, and abandoned this as a dismal failure, best forgotten." *'Leliana': "I do not need to know because I have faith. I believe in Him and feel His hope and His love." *'Morrigan': ""Faith." How quickly those who have no answers invoke that word." *'Leliana': "How can someone who practices magic have so little capacity to believe in that which she cannot see?" *'Morrigan': "Magic is real. I can touch it and command it and I need no faith for it to fill me up inside. If you are looking for your higher power, there it is." *'Leliana': "But only if you can control it. I do not envy the loneliness you must feel at times Morrigan." *'Morrigan': "I... leave me be. Loneliness would be preferred to this... endless chatter." -- *'Leliana': "Do you have any tales of the wilds?" *'Morrigan': "None of the sort you like. no princesses in tall towers or knights throwing themselves at whole armies." *'Leliana': "That's not all I like!" *'Morrigan': "Do you want tales of the Chasind Wilders who dwell in the marsh? Do you want to hear of the slow deaths they inflict on their enemies? Perhaps a tale of the poisonous creatures of the Wilds that lay their eggs on your skin so that their young may eat you alive when hatched? Or a tale of my mother's marsh cuisine? That, in my opinion, is the most terrifying of all my tales." *'Leliana': "Uh... no. I don't want to hear about those things..." *'Morrigan': "Then I have no tales for you." -- *'Morrigan': "So I see you are quite the little deceiver, after all." *'Leliana': "Finally decided to gloat, have you?" *'Morrigan': "It simply suits my view of the Chantry that one of thie devoted sister should turn out to be so full of hypocrisy." *'Leliana': "There are good people in the Chantry. Many good people who are just there to help others." *'Morrigan': "And apparently at least a few who are simply pretending to be good." *'Leliana': "At least I was trying to be better than I was. At least I regretted the evil I'd done. Better that than be someone who's never loved and one or anything, least of all herself. Anything but that." *'Morrigan': "It seem that at least you got the self-righteousness down pat. Well done." Morrigan and Zevran *'Morrigan': Think of it, Zevran. you may have stumbled into a most delightful possibility for your future. *'Zevran': Oh? Are you dispensing professional advice now? *'Morrigan': It simply occurs to me that if, say, Alistair were to become king of Ferelden he may have need of someone of your... talents. *'Zevran': From what I know of the fellow it seems there would be a fair difference between what he needed and what he cared to make use of. *'Morrigan': If Alistair becomes king, it would certainly not be through any brilliance on his part. Whoever puts him there... now there's the one who will need you. *'Zevran': Hmmm. Now that's an interesting thought. You've such a devious mind, my dear. Why have we not made love as of yet? *'Morrigan': For what purpose? I would sooner stab you in the face than let you touch me, elf. *'Zevran': And somehow that makes the idea even more intriguing... -- *'Morrigan': So what is going to keep you from poisoning your target now that you have been allowed to accompany us, I wonder? *'Zevran': You are. You will be watching me ever so closely to make sure I attempt no such thing. *'Morrigan': And why would I do such a thing? Sneaking into our good graces in order to make another attempt is what I would do, were I you. *'Zevran': And here I was becoming rather fond of the idea of you watching me closely. *'Morrigan': It would be a simple enough matter to poison the food in camp. Or cut our throats while we sleep. *'Zevran': You seem rather charmed by the idea. *'Morrigan': It would seem an appropriate result of sparing your life. *'Zevran': Ah. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you then. The next time I am spared I will be sure to immediately turn upon my benefactors. Will that do? -- *'Morrigan': You do still intend to kill your target, do you not? Is your reputation not on the line? *'Zevran': Are you still on about this, woman? *'Morrigan': I am led to believe that the Crows would never permit such a transgression. They will come after you, and in force. *'Zevran': It has come to my attention that the Crows are not always successful when pit against Grey Wardens and their companions. *'Morrigan': Perhaps they will send someone competent next time. *'Zevran': You wound me. *'Morrigan': I have considered doing far more than that, trust me. -- *'Morrigan': So you do not fear the Crows at all? *'Zevran': I think of it more as my desire to leave them far exceeds the fear I possess of them. *'Morrigan': You think the Grey Wardens will give you safe harbor once all this is done? Surely you are not so naive. *'Zevran': I am willing to take my chances. *'Morrigan': And if you are wrong? *'Zevran': Then I will be dead. One does not do what I do and fear death so very greatly. *'Morrigan': There are fates worse than death. *'Zevran': And one of them is being unable to choose which master you serve. Trust me, my dear, I am well pleased with my current direction. -- *'Morrigan': These Crows of yours, Zevran. Are they as extraordinary as you claim? *'Zevran': They all but rule over my homeland. Do you find that extraordinary? *'Morrigan': If true. Are they so powerful simply because they are very good at what they do? Or is there some secret to their power? *'Zevran': If there were a secret, it would only remain so if it were not told, my dear. *'Morrigan': You are not longer bound to such a code. or do you believe their wrath will be greater than it already is, should you speak out of turn? *'Zevran': It may be that I simply do not wish to tell you. You get the most delightful wrinkle in your brow when you are curious. *'Morrigan': I see. You are impossibly frustrating, you know this. *'Zevran': I do. It is part of my charm, or so I'm told. -- *'Zevran': Your mother is supposedly the one called Flemmeth, the very witch from legend, is that not true? *'Morrigan': There is nothing "supposed" about it. Flemmeth is my mother. *'Zevran': Hmm. I was more doubtful of the legend rather than your relationship to this woman. Anyone can claim a name, after all. *'Morrigan': You're welcome to ask her, if you ever meet her. You're just her type. *'Zevran': Oh? Elven and handsome? *'Morrigan': The sort that will never be missed. *'Zevran': Sounds intriguing, if you ask me. *'Morrigan': You assassin types have a death wish, I see. *'Zevran': (Laughs) Only the really good ones. -- *'Zevran': So if the legend of your mother is true, Morrigan, does that mean that the legends of her many daughters are as well? *'Morrigan': To be honest, I have no idea. I've never met any sister of mine, nor has my mother spoken of any. *'Zevran': But it could be true, yes? If you exist, there could have been others like you. *'Morrigan': Long ago, perhaps. Why? *'Zevran': We have legends of witches in Antiva. one that tells of a Witch of the Wild, traveled far from her home to settle in the Tellari Swamps. *'Morrigan': And? You thought I might know this woman? *'Zevran': If one legend can be true, why not another? Who knows how many Morrigans are scattered about Thedas, hmm? *'Morrigan': It's not something I'd like to contemplate. *'Zevran': Oh? You do not appreciate a little competition from a half-sister or two? *'Morrigan': Silence, elf. It is none of your concern. -- *'Zevran': Such sinister glares do you a disservice, dear Morrigan. Yours should be a face that smiles. *'Morrigan': Do tell. *'Zevran': Has no one told you? Perhaps that is not surprising, considering you have lived such a sheltered life. Were you a woman of the city, you would be accustomed to men showering you with praise and gifts. *'Morrigan': I know as much of men as I need to. I know when one is indulging in pointless flattery, for instance. *'Zevran': It is flattery only if I exaggerate the truth to please you. I am but stating a simple fact. *'Morrigan': Tell me, does this work on other women? *'Zevran': I think any woman would like to hear the truth of how her beauty affects a man. Do you not? *'Morrigan': I think that sort of manure is best reserved for farming. *'Zevran': Ah, one day you will realize that you have wasted your youth and beauty on bitterness and suspicion, mark my words. *'Morrigan': Remind me to bring you along if we go sailing. The hot air will prove useful. -- *'Zevran': Has anyone told you what marvelous eyes you possess, my dear? *'Morrigan': Again with the flattery? Do you not tire from these pointless exercises? *'Zevran': in Antiva, women are accustomed to being showered with the praise they deserve. Men should worship you at your feet as you pass. *'Morrigan': They don't find that incredibly annoying? *'Zevran': They are goddesses receiving their subjects, just as you should be. Whatever would be annoying about that? *'Morrigan': I have no wish to be placed upon a pedestal. *'Zevran': But you deserve no less. You should be admired by painters, copied by sculptors, exalted by poets! Surely you know that yours is a beauty so exotic it-it would turn the eye of the Maker Himself! *'Morrigan': Well, I suppose I... *'Zevran': And there we go. I think you owe me five silvers, yes? *'Morrigan': I hate you all. Morrigan and Oghren *'Oghren': I swear. The things I could do to you. *'Morrigan': Ugh. It is leering at me once again... *'Oghren': oh. Did I say that out loud? -- *'Oghren': You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to, witch, you know that? *'Morrigan': T'is so? *'Oghren': Dwarves resist magic, woman. There's nothing you could do. *'Morrigan': Nothing? I could not, for instance, kick you in your manhood? *'Oghren': Oof. *'Morrigan': Do you wish to see? *'Oghren': Not necessary. *'Morrigan': Well, the offer stands. -- *'Oghren': Hmmm. So you can turn into animals, aye? Like cats and wolves? *'Morrigan': When the desire strikes me. *'Oghren': Have you ever... you know. "When in Tevinter..." *'Morrigan': That's a most curious little mind you have, dwarf. And what if I had? Would that thought comfort you during your lonely nights? *'Oghren': Hmmm. Have you ever changed during-- *'Morrigan': Why are you suddenly asking me this? *'Oghren': How do we know you're truly a woman? Or even human! You could be a chip mouse... or a nug! Ha! Imagine that! *'Morrigan': Why, yes. I am actually a nug in human form. I have come to observe your kind. *'Oghren': Huh. Nugs are good with extra sauce. I'm just saying. -- *'Oghren': Have you ever thought about getting yourself a husband, Morrigan? It might do you some good, you know. *'Morrigan': Tie myself to another with bonds of servitude? It serves no purpose. *'Oghren': Don't you want little Morrigans running about some day? The pitter-pat of little witchy feet? *'Morrigan': You say that as if one is necessary for the other to follow. My mother needed no husband to have her daughters. *'Oghren': But you're not ugly, old forest witch. I'm sure you can land yourself a proper husband if you just show a bit more skin. *'Morrigan': Is that how you "landed" your own wife? No wonder she turned to her own sex for comfort. *'Oghren': Now that's just mean. -- *'Morrigan': You are a disgusting creature, dwarf. Did you believe I would not see you? That scarf was my own. *'Oghren': Bah! I had to blow my nose. Blasted surface air tickles the nostrils. *'Morrigan': You had no right to take what was not yours! *'Oghren': Don't be such a squealing nug. You can use my handkerchief any time. *'Morrigan': If you have a handkerchief, then why not use it? *'Oghren': Too dirty. Yours was cleaner. *'Morrigan': This is intolerable! Don't force me to test that dwarven resistance of yours, fool. *'Oghren': Promises, promises. -- *'Oghren: '''Heh. So you and the Warden Huh? *'Morrigan: I hope by Warden you don't mean Alistair *'''Oghren: Him? Does he even like girls? *'Morrigan: '(Chuckles) That remains to be seen. *'Alistair: '''I'm standing right here. Morrigan and Sten *'Morrigan': You seem so deep in thought, my dear Sten. Thinking of me, perhaps? The two of us, together at last? *'Sten': Yes. *'Morrigan': I... what did you say? *'Sten': You will need armor, I think. And a helmet. *'Sten': And something to bite down on. How strong are human teeth? *'Morrigan': How strong are my teeth? *'Sten': Qunari teeth can bite through leather, wood, even metal given time. Which reminds me, I may try to nuzzle. *'Morrigan': Nuzzle? *'Sten': If that happens, you'll need an iron pry bar. Heat it in a fire, first, or it may not get my attention. *'Morrigan': Perhaps it would be better if we did not proceed. *'Sten': Are you certain? If it will satisfy your curiosity... *'Morrigan': Yes. Yes, I think it is best. Morrigan and Wynne *'Wynne': You have a barbed tongue, Morrigan. Tell me, why do you speak to others this way? *'Morrigan': I owe you no explanation. There is no writing on my forehead that say: "Please, guide me!" *'Wynne': You are traveling with these people. It behooves you to be civil. *'Morrigan': You are too transparent, old woman. Do not bring up our companions, when all you wish is for me to be civil to you. I am not one of your Circle apprentices, to hang on your every word. I am not Alistair, who sees in you a surrogate mother. *'Wynne': No, it is obvious you are nothing like Alistair. *'Morrigan': Take your lectures elsewhere. They mean nothing to me. -- *'Morrigan': You do not approve of me, do you? *'Wynne': You have to ask? I didn't realize I was being subtle. *'Morrigan': Ah, the old cat still has her claws, I see. And you also do not approve of my involvement with our stalwart Grey Warden. *'Wynne': You are dangerous, Morrigan. Dangerous, cunning and thoroughly deceitful. But you are beautiful, and he is young. It's a pity he doesn't know any better. *'Morrigan': Why, Wynne, I do believe that is the first time you have ever offered a compliment. Thank you. *'Wynne': Only you would take that as a compliment. *'Morrigan': Listen, old woman. what happens between myeslf and him is not your concern. You can approve or not approve as you wish, but this is one thing you cannot influence and mould to your liking. *'Wynne': So you say. I do hope that one day soon you will discover that neither is he. *'Morrigan': You mistake my intent, old cat. And you are a fool. *'Wynne''': Am I? Well, let's hope so. Morrigan and Dog Category:Characters Category:Lore Category:Dialogue Category:Gameplay